


"Claimed."

by Shaunarnia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: Prompt: Daryl/Female Reader: while Daryl is with the Claimers they come across a young woman, to protected her from the others Daryl "claims" her
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	"Claimed."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!

You don’t know where you’re headed. There’s no place you’ve come across that hasn’t already been looted of all supplies, or appears to be durable enough to spend the night in, so you stay on the road. You’re the only one left from your old group, which is more down to the fact that you’re the only one who was _lucky_ enough to survive in your old group, and you aren’t sure on how much longer you can go on being alone. At this point, the only thing that matters to you anymore is making sure you have a shirt to cover your back with. There’s an extreme sense of apathy towards everything else.

In the distance, you can make out about half a dozen figures. You know that they’re people - they don’t drag themselves along like the walkers do. The figures near towards you, and you’re hastily figuring out whether you should stay where you can be seen, or hide among the bushes. By the time you have weighed your options out, it’s too late. You know that they’ve already seen you.

You remain in the middle of the road, feet planted firmly to the ground as a group of men surround you. They circle around you, and your eyes dart to each of them. They don’t look like the kind of people you’d want to piss off or get on the wrong side of. They look like some sort of rough gang, with some of the men clad in leather jackets, while others wear denim, each with bags slung over their shoulders. They’re travellers, just like you.

“Well, well, well. Looks like we got a lil’ missy all on her own here, don’t it boys?” 

A greying, older man addresses the group. He’s more than likely the leader. You look around the circle of men, helplessly beginning to tremble slightly. You don’t know whether they’re looking for trouble with you, or whether they’d take you with them. Hell, they might even let you carry on down the road. The group eye you up as if you’re a piece of meat. To them, that may well be their intentions. You never know what people are planning to do anymore.

Your eyes meet those of a man wielding a crossbow. Judging by the looks of him, he’s some sort of hunter. He seems a lot softer than the other men, as though he isn’t meant to be with them. Intuition is telling you that he’s a good person. It;s almost as if he sees the fear in your eyes, for he scans across the other members of his group before saying one word.

“Claimed.”

You frown, not knowing what’s going on at all as the other men bicker amongst themselves.

“C’mon, Joe, that ain’t fair, man!” 

A slim and scruffy looking man grumbles.

“That was my only chance to get me some an’ Daryl just gone and took it from me!” 

A rather stocky man whines and complains. Well, you now know what _he_ intended to do with you.

“Len, Dan, that’s the rules. Daryl, take your girl and we’ll move along.” 

Joe, the leader, instructs. Daryl approaches you, and you flinch slightly. You know that he won’t hurt you, but the feeling of being outnumbered has still shaken you up a bit.

“You got a name?”

You don’t answer at first. Daryl takes a few steps closer to you.

“C’mon, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Daryl’s voice is low and somewhat calming, “I’ll keep ya safe from these guys. I’m Daryl.”

“My name’s (Y/N).” 

You almost whisper as you follow on beside him.

It seems risky to travel with a man you’ve just met, never mind being within a group of men who had plans to do God knows what with you. There’s just something about Daryl, and your gut instinct is telling you that he’s a man of his word, and that he will sure as hell protect you.


End file.
